The Hidden Door
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: They lived in a peaceful world with no creatures called 'men.' These 'men' were horrible creatures and women who lived with them were looked down apon. Can two girls bring the worlds together?
1. The Door

The Hidden Door  
Chapter 1  
By: Seraphim Eclipse  
AN: I have decided to take my former CCS story, The Hidden Door, and change  
the plot around along with an Inu Yasha character scheme. I hope you enjoy  
the story! Also, sorry for the way everything is all scrunched together, I  
can't seem to figure out what is wrong, this hasn't been a problem before.  
Oh well, I did the best I could to make it more legible.  
*~*~*  
Everything was quite in their world. There was no fighting, no crime, just  
peace. The sweat smells of flowers were constantly in the air. They lived  
in a so called 'perfect' world, a world with no creatures called 'men.'  
These vile creatures lived in the outside world, a world where the women  
inside their protective world heard horrible things about. Though, inside  
the world, there was a girl who yearned to go through the door.  
"Please, just for a day mom! Come on! Auntie lives there, or so you say."  
Kagome begged her mother every morning to visit the outside world; she was  
a curious girl and would keep on begging until she got her way, which she  
usually didn't get.  
Her mother shook her head. "Your aunt is a much disrespected woman; she  
left this world and entered that other terrible world! I don't want to have  
a daughter be a disrespected person." Sasaki never could understand why any  
girl would want to visit that world. It had to of smelled! Men were known  
to go with out showers for days! Imagine how smelly it would be!  
All Kagome would do when her mother said no was roll her eyes and walk  
away. Were men really that bad?  
**Kagome's PoV**  
Men couldn't be that bad... I mean, it's because of them that we are here! Of  
course no one here would believe me because we are all genetically grown.  
Maybe Sango found some information from the library about the door. The  
door... I have spent hours thinking about it, yet none of my conclusions seem  
to make any sense... How is there a door that could connect two worlds? Was  
it some sort of transporter? My mind was always full of questions. What did  
the men think of us? Weren't they hurt when we just took off into a new  
world? I've got to stop thinking so much.  
There were many words the outside world had that we didn't. One word in  
particular stuck out in my head, it was something called 'love.' She had  
the definition memorized in her head. "A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of  
affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from  
kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying  
oneness." Supposedly, in the old world, love existed because males and  
females lived together, now, there wasn't any of that. Sure, they liked  
their family members, but never thought of their feelings as love.  
**Normal PoV**  
"Kagome," Sasaki called, "Sango is here."  
Hearing the news, she quickly jumped off her bed and ran to the railing  
near her steps where she could see Sango and her mother talking. "I'm glad  
you're here Sango! Did you get the information that we needed?!"  
Sango nodded, "Yes, I did, this is some really cool info! I looked at it a  
bit before I came over!" Sango was yelling because she was downstairs while  
Kagome was still upstairs, she wanted to be sure Kagome could hear her,  
though, she wasn't too sure what her mom would say.  
"What kind of information Kagome?" Kagome's nosy mother asked there was  
something going on here.  
'Uh oh...' Kagome worriedly thought. 'Think of something quick!' Her brain  
thought. "It's for science class!"  
Sasaki wasn't sure if she believed her or not. "Science class?"  
Sango smiled, "Yes, uh, science class!" And with that, she quickly ran up  
the stairs so no more questions had to be asked. Both girls giggled as they  
ran back to Kagome's room.  
"Science class? What was I thinking!?"  
"I have no idea Kagome!" Sango commented.  
As Sango slowly unpacked the books, Kagome grew more and more anxious,  
seconds seemed like hours, it got to the point where she just couldn't  
stand it anymore. "Sango, do you know where the door is?!"  
"Yeah..." She sort of backed away from Kagome with how demanding her voice  
sounded. "I-I can tell you, its in the dark forest..."  
Frantically, Kagome started running around the room throwing clothes and  
various other items into a bag. Yet again, Sango was a bit freaked out with  
how Kagome was acting. Her friend had never acted so rushed in her entire  
life.  
"Is there a problem Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.  
Kagome stopped what she was doing. "You didn't just get the message?"  
"No, I didn't, did they send you a message?" In their world, the main  
headquarters could send messages telepathically to one person or a whole  
group. Messages were mainly important unless of course it was just for  
something they did wrong.  
Kagome nodded. "They know what we are doing."  
*~*~*  
"Hey dumass get your butt over here!"  
The young man gulped. "Stay back demon!! Please do not hurt me or my  
family!" He took out his wallet that contained many various pictures. "I  
have a family to get back to!" Taking his chance, the young man turned  
around and quickly ran away.  
"You idiot!! I just needed directions!"  
Beside him was another man. "Yet again you have scared away another human.  
I don't think we are ever going to get home."  
"You act like you have a better idea Miroku! If you do, please tell me  
because I am loosing my patients!!" Inu Yasha wasn't too happy at the  
moment. Miroku had decided that were going to go on a little 'journey.'  
Well, little did he know, Miroku wanted to find the door that led to the  
female world. The lecherous monk was too perverted for his own good and got  
them lost. For hours the two had been wandering around trying to get  
directions back to where they needed to be. Unfortunately for them, Inu  
Yasha ended up scaring away everyone that they tried to get directions  
from.  
Miroku put a smirk on his face. "You know, this isn't my fault entirely."  
Inu Yasha just stared at Miroku. What on Earth was he thinking?! Of course  
this was his fault! "You pervert what do you mean its not all your fault!!!  
You're the one who tricked me into going!! I did nothing wrong! You said  
that you wanted to go to a temple that was out of town! And where do we end  
up? A dark forest! To make it worse this forest doesn't have very many  
people here! So, that means they were walking around and around in circles.  
He scratched the back of his head and took a few steps back. "Now that I  
think about it, I guess it is really all my fauly."  
Inu Yasha just continued to hit his head on a near by tree.  
*~*~*  
"So, are you really serious about going Kagome?" Sango asked her best  
friend. She wasn't so sure if this was the greatest of ideas. What if  
Kagome went and couldn't get back in? Then she might be stuck there  
forever! Of course then there was the possibility that she might love this  
new word and never want to come back. It was all very confusing to her.  
Kagome was too busy to notice Sango's question. She was searching for all  
the information she could on the door. Kagome looked up. "Did you say  
something Sango?"  
Sango shook her head. "Never mind Kagome."  
"I've made up my mind."  
"Kagome?"  
"I'm going."  
"Where to?"  
"The door."  
*~*~*~*~*  
This is sort of an experimental fanfiction. This plot was stuck in my head  
and I decided to write it down. Please, review and give me your input!  
Thank you! 


	2. Through the Door

The Hidden Door  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: I will say this again, I don't know why the type ended up as it did; it was more spaced out when I typed it. Hopefully, this one will be better. Also, this chapter develops the main plot here. I decided that it would help if I had a stronger plot. It would've been short if it was just them exploring the outside world. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Through the Door  
  
"But Kagome, it could be very dangerous!"  
  
Kagome nodded. She knew that this could result in her death, not everyone made it in and out of the dark forest alive, let alone be able to walk to the end of it. "I know, that, but there's just something inside me telling me that there's something so much better out there."  
  
Sango sighed and glance to the floor. "Yeah... I guess your right."  
  
Her head turned to Sango. "Sango, what's wrong?"  
  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want you to go Kagome! You're my only friend here, I would die without you!"  
  
This hit Kagome hard. She never realized how her family would feel about this...her best friend, Sango, her mother, and all her other friends as well. They would miss her, but, was she going to stop just because of that? "I'm sorry Sango, you're the best friend a girl could have, but I just can't stay here any more, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm going with you Kagome."  
  
"But Sango, you've got so much going for you here-"  
  
She shook her head furiously. "No, I'm going with you and that's final!"  
  
Kagome walked over to her window and looked outside. There were children laughing and play in the yards next to them. Those girls didn't have to face these problems, they were young and carefree...Not a trouble in the world... "What about our family's Sango? What about them?"  
  
"It will be hard," Sango said remembering her family's smiling faces, "but we must go on, its all we can do now..."  
  
A thought went through Kagome's mind. "Sango, we are going to be known in all the history books."  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
"We are going to unite our world with the outside world... We will be the two who bring these two worlds together as one."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha exhaustedly sat down on a couch in his living room. "I thought we'd never get home thanks to you!"  
  
"Well at least we found directions!" Miroku said.  
  
"Keh. No thanks to you."  
  
"At least the future shall hold good things in store for us."  
  
Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku who was on another chair. "What do you mean 'the future shall hold good things for us?'? Don't tell me this is another one over your 'monk predictions.'"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it is, but I am not lying to you this time."  
  
"You mean you were lying before?!"  
  
"Oopps.. I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Inu Yasha calmed himself down and decided to figure out what was going on. "Please, do share you 'monk prediction' with me."  
  
"There is someone coming... The world is going to change."  
  
"So there's evil coming? Oh joy... just what we need... a war."  
  
He thought some more and shook his head. "No, she's good."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, there is a girl who is going to come and help us."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kagome crept closer to the forest. Night had fallen and they decided that they shouldn't wait any longer to go. They brought only what they needed so they could get there faster. Neither of them knew exactly where they had to go, but they were pretty sure in the direction.  
  
"What if there are monsters in the forest Kagome?"  
  
"I brought some of grandma's ofuda's, they should help."  
  
This wasn't like Kagome, to believe in her grandmothers 'magic powers.' "You seriously think they are going to work?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "I don't know, but it's worth a shot."  
  
They continued to walk silently, ever now and then saying a few words of comfort to one another, but besides that it was silent. A half an hour later, they arrived at the edge of the forest; there were caution signs on posts all around the forest warning people to stay back.  
  
"Are you ready Sango? I want you to know that you can always go back-"  
  
Sango didn't like what she said at all. "Are you saying that I'm weak!?"  
  
"I just don't want you to think you have to go on for my sake."  
  
This caused Sango to giggle. "Trust me Kagome, if I didn't want to come, I would have left a long time ago."  
  
As they continued through the forest, they really couldn't tell why so many people never made it out, sure, there were owls and some other odd looking creatures, but nothing that look harmful, to be honest, they weren't scared at all. Maybe it was just a prank to keep everyone from reaching the door... If the door could be easily reached, then more people probably would have journeyed to it. Though, there was one problem...  
  
"This isn't good! I can barely see anything in front of me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango looked around herself; she was having a hard time seeing. They both kept on walking until Sango started to notice something. "Kagome, is it me, or is it all of a sudden getting easier to see?"  
  
"I didn't even notice..." She looked around, she could clearly see Sango and even some trees and animals were appearing. "Maybe we're-"Kagome didn't even have to finish the last part of her statement, there ahead of them finished it for them.  
  
"K-Kagome, it's the door..."  
  
Both of them just looked at the door. Deep inside Kagome, she was very worried, she never though that she would actually reach the door. What would happen now? Did she have enough courage to open the door and travel to the outside world? "Are you ready Sango?"  
  
Sango slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I do believe so."  
  
Without any hesitation, Kagome's hand twisted the door handle and gently pushed the door open. There was a bright light, but soon after, the light wasn't as bright. Kagome stepped through the door frame, Sango close behind. The door quickly shut behind them.  
  
"We are here Sango, we are finally, here..."  
  
TBC!  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story!! Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I needed to end it here because I didn't want to go on. Like it? Hate it? Either way, I don't care, please review my story!! 


	3. What They Found

The Hidden Door  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What They Found  
  
Previously...  
  
"We are here Sango; we are finally, here..."  
  
Now...  
  
They looked around at what they saw. It looked almost exactly like their world... That wasn't supposed to be though. The skies in the outside world were supposed to be dark and filled with pollution. It was supposed to be dirty and all the plants should be dead. Instead, it was this beautiful place with a clear blue sky, trees that were tall and full with leaves. Birds flew in the sky, and other small animals were around as well. This was nothing compared to what their family and books told them. Where they dreaming?  
  
"Sango this place is-"  
  
"Beautiful..." She finished for her.  
  
All they could do was stand in awe at the beauty that surrounded them. Deep inside though, Kagome had a feeling that she couldn't ignore. Her mother had lied to her. Everyone had lied to her! Her mother wasn't protecting her from a cruel and violent world; she was protecting her because this place was different. It wasn't what they were used to.  
  
"They lied to us Sango... I can't believe they lied to us."  
  
Sango loved her mother very much. She didn't understand why her mother would lie to her. "Maybe they didn't lie to us. Maybe it was their parents who lied to them and out parents didn't know any better."  
  
"I hope your right Sango."  
  
The two continued to walk through the forest. Every small detail seemed to catch their eye. The flowers seemed brighter, the air smelled cleaner. Everything just seemed better in this world...  
  
"Do you think anyone will take us in?" Sango asked Kagome. They really didn't know anyone in this world and they needed a cheap place to stay. Was there even any civilization near them?  
  
Kagome thought on it. "I sure hope so, maybe I can find my aunt who lives here... If I can, I'm sure she'll let us stay with her."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tell me again why you woke me up at six in the morning!?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were walking down the path to the door. Miroku had woken Inu Yasha up around six and told him that they were going somewhere. By now it was around nine o' clock in the morning and they hadn't stopped yet. "I sensed that someone came through the door."  
  
Inu Yasha shot a glare at Miroku. "We are walking all the way to the door just to greet someone that recently passed through it?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Remind me to kill you when we get back home."  
  
"Why would I want to remind of something like that?"  
  
"So I remember to kill you."  
  
All he did was shake his head and continue to walk. "You're an odd one Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Three hours later, Sango and Kagome were very tired. They only had so much food and water that they had to limit themselves on what they ate and drank. The sun had risen in the sky and it beat down upon them showing no mercy.  
  
"Kagome, I don't feel so well."  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sango. She was very pale and was panting. If they didn't find a place to rest soon, then Sango might get really sick. "Sango, it might be hard, but let's move a little faster. I'm sure that there's civilization near by. This area is so well kept that people must take care of it."  
  
"K-Kagome..." Right before Kagome's eyes, Sango fell to the ground and passed out. The heat and the lack of food and water had gotten to her.  
  
Tears formed in the corners of Kagome's eyes. "No! Sango! Wake up please!" She shoved Sango, but she was still out cold. Kagome curled up and continued to cry. She needed to get some help, but she couldn't just leave Sango here all by herself. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kagome jumped as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who are-"  
  
"Quiet, I'm going to help you." The person said. Kagome heard or saw no more because the person had injected a liquid into her neck and she immediately was out cold.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I swear I am going to kill you!" Inu Yasha said as he once again arrived home from a visit to the door.  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"  
  
"Miroku, there was-"  
  
"Master Inu Yasha, sorry to interrupt you, but your mother wants to tell you something."  
  
Inu Yasha huffed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."  
  
When he finally got to the room his mother was in, she was sitting down in the library reading. "Inu Yasha," she said quietly. "Please, sit down, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Around ten minutes into their conversation, Miroku stood outside and decided to listen in on the conversation, it wasn't often that Inu Yasha and his mother talked for over five minutes.  
  
"What do you mean that she's here!? It's impossible! If they are both the same age, then reincarnation isn't possible!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, please calm down. Think for a minute, how are children born in the inside world? It's a world full of females, no males."  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku was puzzled, what were they talking about? More like who were they talking about? There was something going on that he wasn't being informed about. He leaned his ear against the door. Of course shortly after that Miroku was slammed against the wall because Inu Yasha barged through the doors.  
  
"Miroku, why the heck are you humping the wall, that's just disgusting!? You could at least do it in you room or something like that!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome looked around she was in a magnificent room it was huge. She noticed that Sango was lying next to her. She gently nudged her. "Sango, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered a bit, and then she sat up. "Where are we Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. Some guy knocked me out... I'm not sure where we are."  
  
Sango stood up. "Then there's only one thing to do then."  
  
Kagome tilted her head. "What?"  
  
"Let's look around."  
  
At first she wasn't so sure, but then Kagome decided that they might as well. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Let's go!"  
  
Kagome and Sango quietly opened the door, looked both ways and crept out. They realized at first glance that they had to be in a mansion. It was a long hallway full of doors. It had to be really easy to get lost there. Without making any noise, they slowly crept down the hallway until they reached a set of stairs that went down.  
  
"So, as she was saying- What the hell!?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Holy shit!" Miroku yelled. "It's Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone help me!!! There's a stalker with two dog ears on his head!!! Help!!!"  
  
"Wah!!" Sango yelled. Smack. "Get off me you pervert!!!!!"  
  
"What's going on here!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Its sad, but only one review response... this must not be one of my better stories, oh well, I like it  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: This is rated r because I was just being safe. I will most likely knock it down to PG-13, I wasn't sure and I would rather be safe than sorry. 


	4. Who They Met

The Hidden Door  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Who They Met  
  
"What is going on here!?" Kagome yelled. "Where are we? Answer or I'll report you to the police for kidnapping us!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, calm down wench, you are in my house. My father found you out in the middle of no where and basically saved your life!" For some reason, Inu Yasha didn't seem to like Kagome from the start, something about her made him cringe.  
  
"How are we supposed to believe you?" Sango questioned the two boys.  
  
"Because what they say is the truth." A woman said behind them. Kagome and Sango looked at her in awe. Her hair looked like black silk and fell freely just below her waist. She was a tiny woman, though, not too short. A glass cherry blossom was clipped into her hair. "My son does not lie, or that is what I have tried to teach him." Inu Yasha's mother sent him a little death glare.  
  
Kagome bowed before the woman. Could she be some type of royalty? She sure looked like she belonged in a palace. "I-I am sorry that I doubted your son ma'am." Just what Kagome needed, to get in trouble right when they just got to this place. Who knows, maybe they have some strange rules or something like that.  
  
The woman smiled at Kagome. "There are no need for formalities, please, just call me Suki." Her smile was gentle, it was one of those smiles where you could tell that the person you were talking to really meant what they were saying.  
  
"Of course Suki," Kagome said as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "Sango and I just got here, so we don't know anyone." She straightened out her clothes trying to get the wrinkles out of them.  
  
Suki looked closely at Sango and Kagome. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"We came from the inside world." Sango said. She hadn't talked in a while and she needed to talk or she was going to go insane. Back at home Sango was a very talkative person.  
  
All eyes in the room widened. How long had it been since someone from the inside world came to their world? A year perhaps... As the years passed by it seemed that no one continued to move between the worlds. Women would got to the inside world, and vice versa.  
  
Suki cleared her throat. "I don't mean to sound rude, but might I ask why you came to this world?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. To be honest, she really never thought of a firm reason why she left the inside world. "Well, I thought that there had to be something better than the walls that surrounded us. Plus, I wanted to find out for myself weather or not this place was like everyone at home said it was."  
  
"Is this place like they said it was?" Suki asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "no! Not at all! The books said that this place was dirty and that men were rabid creatures and... well... it's a terrible thing to say but women in our world thought that the women here only served as 'slaves' to the men. I just wanted to come here so I knew in my mind that it wasn't true."  
  
"I hate to break up this conversation, but can we go now mother?" Inu Yasha insisted. He was getting very bored with the conversation very fast.  
  
She nodded politely. "Yes you may go, please show these to girls to spare bedrooms first. I'm sure they must be tired. I'm going to have Tsuyu buy some clothing for them, Hana will draw a bath and Luc shall prepare dinner."  
  
"There is no need to do that!" She barely knew these people yet they were trying to pamper her!  
  
Sango moved closer to Kagome's ear. "We should take advantage of this! We don't exactly have anywhere else to go!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Your friend is right my dear. Enjoy the hospitality I can provide you. Think of it as a vacation." Suki told them.  
  
Kagome thought a bit and nodded her head. "Alright... I suppose... I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Wonderful!" Suki exclaimed. "Inu Yasha, I want you to give these girl the rooms that are next to your and Miroku's. Any funny business and you will be grounded for the rest of your life, understand?"  
  
Inu Yasha scowled and nodded his head, "yes mother..." He turned to Kagome. "Let's go wench, I'll show you to your room. Miroku, you show the other one to her room, their disgusting smells are killing me."  
  
"Well excuse me! You act like I've had a place to bathe in the past twenty four hours!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inu Yasha continued to walk towards Kagome's room. "Haven't you heard of a thing called deodorant!? You reek like a smelly dog!"  
  
For the rest of the walk, Inu Yasha just ignored Kagome. How dare she say something like that to him! Why did his mother let them stay here?! She usually didn't just let people stay in their house. In fact, this was the first time any one besides family had stayed in their house with them. A minute or so later, they reached Kagome's room.  
  
"Keh, here's your room wench."  
  
Inu Yasha left Kagome standing in front of her door. He went into his room right next door and slammed it close. Kagome couldn't figure out what was wrong with Inu Yasha, she just shrugged and walked into her room.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on his bed thinking. Why did she bother him so much? Something about her just drove him insane. She was so much like- no, he couldn't think of her anymore. That bitch was gone, and she was gone for good. 'Idiotic female's,' Inu Yasha though, 'We should just ban them from out world! With out them, we wouldn't have to suffer because of them. They are the cause of all our pain!'  
  
"But with out my mother here, I would be a goner for good. Keh, idiotic world!" Inu Yasha let out his anger by punching the wall so hard that he heard Kagome scream next door. He had punched a huge hole in the wall that gave him a view of her room. Inu Yasha looked through the hole that was bigger than a basket ball.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha. She had been changing into clothes, and he had caught her while she was wearing only her underwear. "Get out you pervert!!! Someone help me!!!"  
  
"Keh! Shut up wench! You'll get the security up here!"  
  
"They should arrest you for being a pervert!"  
  
Sango and Miroku who were across the hall heard the noise as if they were fighting right in front of them. This wasn't exactly going to be a peaceful stay...  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4, please review! It encourages me a lot. Thank you to those who have reviwed! 


End file.
